


Muscat

by acethreat



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acethreat/pseuds/acethreat
Summary: It wasn't Mark's intention to let the drink help Jinyoung, nor the sudden appearance of the shooting star.





	Muscat

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on aff first as well! hope you'll enjoy it.

When the light inside the room was suddenly turned on, Mark's sight was full of colorful confetti. His eyes squinted, trying his best to quickly adapt with the sudden brightness around his surrounding. His former college roommates were standing in front of him while laughing uncontrollably, appreciating their own strategy that managed to trick him. 

"Happy birthday, Mark!"

Both sides of Mark's lips curled upwards, forming a wide gummy smile before joining the loud noises. He didn't expect that those bastards would come all the way from their hometown to LA. It had been roughly two years since the last time that they saw each other, and he didn't expect that all of them would be reunited that day.

"Oh, I hate you all," Mark mumbled.

"No, you don't," Jaebum embraced him, smiled as satisfied as ever.

The prank that they had prepared didn't stop there. Jackson suddenly lifted Mark's body and ran down the stairs, then threw him into the swimming pool. In the end, not a single one of them managed to stay on the land because Mark pulled Youngjae then Youngjae pulled Yugyeom and so on. Jaebum was the last person to get wet.

It turned out that they also prepared a mini garden party for him. Bambam was busy preparing the meat when Jackson brought out the bottles to accompany their night. Mark was just sitting above the bench, chit-chating with the rest who didn't do anything. They prevented him to do any chore since it was his birthday. While having a conversation, he noticed that his friends' appearance may changed a lot but it mostly stayed the same on the inside.

Mark glanced at the pool, finally noticing someone that he had been searching for the past minutes. He was floating there alone, didn't seem to be bothered by anything in this world. It didn't take long until Mark decided to grab a bottle of wine and two empty glasses then approach him in silent without telling anything to the others.

"Jinyoung, what are you doing here?"

Mark sat beside the stairs, waiting for the answer. He put the drink carefully beside him.

"Swimming," Jinyoung chuckled, "and you?"

"Aren't you cold?" Mark asked, ignoring the question.

"No," he shivered.

Mark shook his head while snickering.

"Come here."

"And why should I?"

"Because I got a bottle wine for both of us?"

"You sure know how to got me."

Mark stumbled a little bit to the front, welcoming Jinyoung that swam to his way. Jinyoung then lifted his body while Mark was helping him and sat beside the drink that placed between them, joining him to splash the water with their foot.

"I'll get us a towel."

The red-haired man then immediately got up and came back in less than a minute. Jinyoung thanked him when he returned with two yellow towels in his hands. They began to dry their hair by ruffling it slowly.

Mark slowly poured the drink until it filled almost the half of the glass. He didn't say anything when he offered it to Jinyoung. The raven did just the same while looking at him in the eyes. He didn't say anything either and grabbed the glass, sipping it then gulped twice.

"Why didn't you join us there?" Mark asked in curiosity, "Bambam is grilling some meats right now. Surely it will taste good."

"You may stay there, Mark," Jinyoung smiled, "I'm really fine here."

"No," Mark sighed, "that's not what I mean."

Jinyoung sipped his wine again then he gulped three times. Mark hadn't even touch the glass that he prepared for himself yet. He was busy staring at Jinyoung's face, scanning the face that he didn't get to see for two years. Mark smiled while remembering the memories. He often used to do it back then until Jinyoung slapped him on the back because he was annoyed that he stared at him without saying anything.

But this time, he stayed silent. Mark knew that Jinyoung was aware that he stared at him, but he didn't say anything.

"How's your two years, Mark?" Jinyoung averted his gaze to another side of the swimming pool.

"Rough," Mark answered hesitantly, "yours?"

"Not even better," Jinyoung said before licking his lips, "you know, I actually expected you to speak more."

Mark held his breath, trying his best to shut his mouth from spilling any unnecessary thing. It was usual for them to tell each other about their problems generally, but they never talked about themselves personally. Never had they, as long as Mark remember. Both of them are the most quiet and secretive person among their friends. He actually really felt weird by having that kind of conversation with him yet he wanted to do more.

"And what do you expect me to say?" Mark finally asked in return.

"Anything," Jinyoung shrugged.

"Why don't you say anything first, then?"

"I shall not speak," Jinyoung replied by chuckling, "but as you wish."

Mark didn't pour the drink anymore. Jinyoung himself did it. He grabbed the glass and pour it in very reckless way, spilling some of it into the pool. Then he swallowed it, again and again. In the end, Mark didn't get to taste it even a bit. All he did was watching Jinyoung digged into the last drop.

"Isn't it weird?"

"What?" Mark tilted his head.

"I swallowed it all but it seems like my words isn't going to drown."

"You sure have a high resistance," Mark nodded.

"I may not vomit, but my head is in a mess right now," Jinyoung massaged his temples.

"Are you okay?"

"Never better."

Both of them then looked up, watching a light that coincidentally darting from above the night sky, making its way towards the ground.

"Look!"

Mark pointed his hand. Only if he wasn't nervous, he would be as excited as ever. Everyone knew that he loved it, including Jinyoung. They once chased it but ended up failed to find the exact position.

"Yeah, I'm watching," Jinyoung smiled, "your favorite shooting star. Make a wish, Mark. It's your birthday anyway."

Mark clasped his hands then started saying in a voice that at least could be heard by someone who was sitting not too far from him.

"I wish," he inhaled before continuing, "that Jinyoung will tell me anything that he's keeping inside right now."

"What?" Jinyoung laughed, "ain't you got a better wish?"

"I don't know," Mark rubbed his arms, "it may be the best thing that I'll ever get. Who knows?"

Jinyoung jumped slowly into the water, swam away from him. Mark then neglected his towel on the ground before entering the pool, joining the cold that embraced his entire body. Jinyoung who realized that he was followed then turned his back and stopped swimming, standing in his current place. Mark kept walking until there was no distance between them, sticking his nose into the younger's.

"Anna?"

Jinyoung changed a lot the most in his perspective, but he wasn't sure that it was just because of the time or the wine involved. He'd like to say it was the second.

"We broke up," Mark replied, "two months after graduating, as soon as I realized everything."

"What is it?" Jinyoung wrinkled his forehead.

As soon as Mark's lips caught Jinyoung's, the cold was gone slowly, replaced by the burning feeling that spreading from his chest. Jinyoung was seemed to be in doubt but eventually his lips started moving by nibbling the elder's. Mark panted after untangling their kiss, placing his lips so close to the younger's ears while whispering.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do it."

"I did it," Jinyoung admitted his sin in a shaky voice, "on the summer camp when you were sleeping."

Mark snickered, sending the shiver down to Jinyoung's spine. He pulled his face, staring at Jinyoung who was doing the same. Jinyoung's face looked so clear under the moonlight, thousand times more beautiful than usual. The water pulps those were on the tips of his hair fell slowly onto his face, finally reached his red plump lips that was just licked by him. The sight was so perfect, preventing him to control the growing butterflies inside his stomach.

"The shooting star won't betray me, right?"

Jinyoung shook is head, "it's impossible."

"Now grant my wish, will you?"

Jinyoung's fingers trailed Mark's face then finally cupped it. Mark closed his eyes, absorbed by the strange feeling that he'd been curious for years. Then he felt something on his lips, crushing the wall between them for the second time to make sure it was completely destroyed.

"I love you."

The sudden laughter noises from afar didn't give any chill to them, ignoring the fact that they weren't the only people there.

It was Mark, Jinyoung and the shooting star.

"I love you, too."

And of course, the empty bottle and two glasses which one was untouched those should be thanked.


End file.
